


Lying to Yourself

by LacrimosaTheDark



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Deceit, lying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 18:33:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14699868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LacrimosaTheDark/pseuds/LacrimosaTheDark
Summary: Sometimes we lie to ourselves, and it's not always a bad thing.





	Lying to Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking about Deceit today and then I typed this up. I was not planning this. It's really short. I hope you like it anyway!

Deceit really wasn’t always the bad guy. On the contrary, he was often the good guy, at least for some of the Sides.

Deceit didn’t really interact with Logan directly. Sometimes his influence on the others would cause them to turn away from Logan, much to his frustration, but Deceit never tried to manipulate Logic. He and Deceit were direct counterpoints. Logic, when listened to, dispelled him with ease. Deceit never bothered.

The only one he was truly a villain for was Virgil. Anxiety includes worry and paranoia, exaggeration and worst-case scenarios. Deceit would put thoughts into his head, about not being strong enough, about things being dangerous or risky, about being unworthy, unhealthy, unsafe. This clearly isn’t kind, but for a person with a normal level of anxiety, these scary lies would keep them cautious, keep them thoughtful, keep them vigilant. Of course, Virgil often took it too much to heart. This would sometimes result in Thomas hiding away to keep things from going wrong, or staying up all night scared of what could be in or around his home. It wasn’t really Deceit’s fault, and it certainly wasn’t Virgil’s fault, but Virgil had every right to view Deceit as an enemy for it.

Patton understood Deceit well, but was often happy to go along with his machinations for that reason. The deceptions Deceit put forth to Patton were ones of optimism. He would tell Patton that he was safe, loved, that everything would turn out fine no matter what trouble they faced. He would tell him the future was bright, that nothing could bring them down. He would spout awful cliches about how the sun will shine after a storm or some such. He gave Patton hope, even when it was scarce. With those little fibs in his head, Patton would be the ray of sunshine that kept Thomas smiling for another day.

Roman was the easiest to manipulate. Deceit would do anything to keep him proud. He told Roman how magnificent his ideas were, how gorgeous his voice was, how heartstopping his performances were, how beautiful his smile was, how utterly adored he was. He would remind Roman that he is very important to Thomas, both for his livelihood and his happens, that Roman would always be just as important as the other parts of Thomas’ personality, maybe even more important than the rest of them. 

Deceit wasn’t there to hurt Thomas. He was there to protect him. Sometimes protecting yourself isn’t honest.

Sometimes you lie to yourself. For better or worse.


End file.
